


Alastor's Despair

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Charlie Magne, Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Human Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: Follow a tormented Alastor's story and see what his life was like. He was never a normal child... but everyone knew that already.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 230





	1. The Diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

> I will try my best to complete this work!!

_"There is no saving that boy. He's gone insane, far beyond our control. We must let the professionals handle it now," the elderly woman spoke carefully to her sister._

_The elderly woman's sister glared at the lifeless bodies being carried away on stretchers. "That boy has certainly done a number on his family this time around. I fear he will be the youngest to have ever gotten sentenced to death row."_

_The woman smacked her lips and squinted to see a dazed boy being walked out of the horror house by an officer. "There he is, again. That damned devil. Finally, the police are doing something about him. It's about time. Now, we won't have to live our lives in constant fear because of Alastor."_

* * *

"Do you remember anything that happened that day?" The counselor asked the now older boy. "Can you recall ever harming your family?"

Alastor shook his head, eyes red and puffy from all the crying. "I can't remember a thing. The last thing I... recall is saying goodnight to my mother."

"Nothing after that besides being dragged away from your home?" The therapist hardly gave a _damn_ about her ill patient but made an effort to go through all the questions as necessary. "Do you remember what weapon you used?"

Alastor shrugged, head falling into his hands. "The officer told me I used a kitchen knife, but I don't even remember what I have done to my family..."

"You have seen a therapist before in the past, do you remember that? Your mother brought you by, and you were diagnosed with many illnesses. Alastor, your diagnoses are _schizophrenia, obsessive-compulsive disorder, bipolar, severe depression_ , and _anxiety_. You also have _major psychotic tendencies_. We'd like you to visit at least two times a month after your release."

Alastor nodded slowly, smile achingly tugging at his lips. "Yes, Ma'am. I understand quite well."

* * *

The woman pulled into the driveway with Alastor and his belongings in the backseat. The lady hummed happily to herself as she shut off the car engine and looked back at the young teen.

" _Well, Alastor_ ," she smiled encouragingly at him, " _we finally made it home_."


	2. Home Sweet Home

Alastor quietly unpacked his things, neatly placing all of his clothes in the empty drawers. He stared into the body mirror that was attached to his door and he started breaking down into a fit of laughs and sobs. He placed his hand over his mouth to keep quiet, but it wasn't enough.

Without a moment to spare, his bedroom door swung open, his kind and gentle guardian showing concern for her newly adopted son.

"Alastor, what is the matter?" She asked softly, hesitantly making her way to the boy.

Alastor shook his head, turning around to face the opposite direction of the woman. "Nothing is the matter, I am... sane," he was not quick enough to catch the slip-up.

The woman smiled, even in such an uncomfortable situation, and sat down on the made-up bed. "Alastor, _my dear_ , would you like to talk about it?" No answer. "Come," she pat the spot beside her with ease. "Sit down with me, darling."

Alastor shuffled his way toward the bed, climbing up and sitting down beside his adoptive mother.

"When I was your age, I would always feel uneasy in a new place. Whether it was with someone I trusted or not, it was very unusual." She lightly rubbed Alastor's shoulder, which caused the teen to flinch. "For now, let's have you call me _Adelaide_ , okay?"

Alastor smiled slightly. "Adelaide is a quite _beautiful_ name."

Adelaide giggled, resting her head on Alastor's low shoulder. "I think Alastor is a _lovely_ name, as well."


	3. Acquaintances

Alastor grumbled as he stepped outside for the first time in a month. He looked around his small neighbor and shuddered at the sight of children playing on the playground across the street.

The only reason he agreed to go outside and meet other boys his age was so that Adelaide would cook his favorite meal of hers: _jambalaya_! Although, he was now regretting their deal.

"Hey, looksee, it's the queer!" A boy shouted nearby, causing Alastor to look his way in utter disbelief. However, his eyes rolled once he realized it was just a kid picking on a girly-looking boy dressed in pink with beautiful, shoulder-length hair.

The androgynous boy seemed to be ignoring the bully, which only made the chubby boy even more pissed. Before things could get serious, Alastor stepped in, looking very out-of-place. He adjusted his round glasses as he pulled the victim to his side and bowed at the boy before him.

"I do beg your pardon. You see, my friend here is late for dinner with my mother and I, so we best be off before it gets too late." Alastor took his leave, dragging away the clueless boy. They didn't speak a word to each other until Alastor finally reached his backyard.

The stranger raised an eyebrow. "What are yous up to? Who have ya heard of me from, eh? Was it Travis? Did that bum send ya?"

The brunet facepalmed. "You realize I just saved your life, right? You couldn't possibly take that boy all by yourself."

"Yous'd be surprised," he smirked, looking Alastor up and down. "What's ya name, pal?"

Alastor hummed, examining the boy's ragged clothing. "They call me Alastor, my dear friend."

"Alastor, huh? That's a name I've neva heard of in my life! Then again, I'm only fourteen. The name's Angel, don't wear it out. Are yous new in town? I've neva seen ya around here before."

The brunet avoided the question, "That's quite an accent you have got there, Angel! Is it a Brooklyn accent?"

"Yea, I hear that a lot." Angel leaned against the cold, brick wall. "Why'd ya help me back there? We've neva even met before."

Alastor smiled kindly, almost a bit too kindly. "Well, I didn't want you to get injured and have the voices in my head fighting over whether I did the right thing or wrong thing by just standing there!"

Angel laughed as if Alastor was joking. "Yous a pretty funny kid, Al. Heya, whaddya say we be friends?"

Alastor visibly cringed at the hand reaching for his. "Why, Angel, that sounds... interesting."


	4. School? Ah, Hell...

"So this is ya first time goin' to this school and yous lived here a month already? Seriously?" Angel asked as he swung his backpack over his shoulder as if it were a sack of presents.

Alastor nodded and checked the time on his watch all the while adjusting his glasses with his free hand. "Adelaide thought it would be good for me to adapt to the area before sending me to meet tons of spoiled brats."

"Yea, I mostly skip classes to _work_. We need the extra cash, ya know? If yous haven't noticed, I share clothes with my sista because we don't have enough money to go around. I'd wear my brotha's clothes, but he ain't too found of me, ya see?" Angel said as if it were natural and normal.

Alastor smiled sadly at the taller teen. "Would you like to borrow some of my clothes? I am sure Adelaide wouldn't mind one bit!"

Angel smirked and playfully ruffled up Alastor's hair. "Nah, it's all good. Besides, _I kinda dig the short skirts_."

Signals went off in Alastor's head. If he hadn't thought Angel was gay before, he _definitely_ wondered to himself now.

"If you say so, my dear friend!" Alastor quickly looked over his schedule. "My homeroom seems to be biology."

Angel pouted. "Looks like we have different classes, Al. My homeroom's _jackshit_ -math. I always did suck at the stuff."

Alastor chuckled with a light roll of his eyes. "I am sure you did, Angel."

* * *

**_"There's the new kid,"_** one classmate whispered. **_"I heard some awful rumors about him. He apparently killed his family and was taken to a psycward. He was just released a month ago."_**

**_"Why'd they let him out? If he's crazy, he needs to be locked away forever."_ **

**_"His very presence makes me sick."_ **

**_"Nah, his very existence."_ **

Alastor hummed to himself, blocking out the cruel remarks other teens were saying behind his back. Literally, directly behind him.

_This school year will be a long one, if I do say so myself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, oh, man... I have already figured out an evil plot. >:)


	5. Sneaking Around

Alastor placed loafs of bread into the basket along with packs of instant noodles, milk, butter, lunch meat, and different kinds of soda and juice. Once paying for the items with his weekly allowance, he left and headed straight for Angel's.

Angel wasn't too into Alastor going out of his way to provide him and his sister with food, but Alastor was going to do it even if he told him not to.

"Ya know yous don't have to do this, right?" Angel stocked up his mini fridge he kept hidden in his closet from his father and brother. "Molly and I appreciate all ya do for us, though. I'm glad to have met ya, Al. Yous a really great guy. I'd kiss the fuck outta ya if yous'd let me."

Alastor's eye twitched and his head cocked to the side. "My dear Angel, that's never going to happen."

Angel sighed dramatically, hand fanning at his neck. "I thought so. My darling Alastor doesn't even love me..."

The brunet rolled his eyes playfully, balling the grocery bags up. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school, Angel. Tell your sister I said hello."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't forget to bring a lunch tomorrow unless yous want to eat soggy pizza." Both Angel and Alastor shivered at the thought of last Friday's lunch.

* * *

Alastor came home late, and of course, Adelaide was there waiting for him, a look of worry written all over her face. She hurried to Alastor, checking over his body to make sure he was not harmed.

"A- Adelaide, I am fine," Alastor reassured with a gentle smile. "Look, my arms and legs are operating just fine. In fact, every part of me is working!"

Adelaide sighed in relief. "Where have you been, sweetie? I've been worried sick. It's almost midnight!"

Alastor was never the type to lie. "I used my allowance to buy food for my friend and his older sister. He and her are struggling and don't have much to eat."

Adelaide furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Wait just a minute, Alastor, you have friends?"

"Oh, wow. Thanks a bunch," Alastor joked, to which Adelaide laughed. "I met him a few weeks ago."

The woman smiled and pat down Alastor's shoulders. "Well, what you did was a great thing, but before doing something like this, let me know. I thought something horrible had happened to you, I was so close to calling the police."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good," Adelaide nodded. "Now, go get washed up and ready for bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a bit better and wanted to write a chapter or two, but I am still as sick as a dog and stressed about school, so there is no telling how long it will be for me to update another chapter. ~°^°~


	6. S.L.U.T.

The brunet couldn't help but cringe at Angel's appearance. The taller male decided to wear _(very)_ tight, black shorts and a pink crop top that barely censored his nipples.

"Uhh, Angel?" Alastor pointed down at the obvious imprint in the other's shorts. "Are you sure this... is appropriate to wear to school? Shouldn't you borrow my clothes until you can wash?"

Angel waved Alastor off, not giving any fucks to what anyone would think- _not even the teachers_.

"I'm not stayin' the whole day, anyway. I got work to tend to." He smirked, maliciously. "I know what you're thinkin', buddy. Ya think I look like a slut, huh?"

Alastor was quick to differ. "What?! No, Angel! I just... I don't want you to get picked on. You know I'd never judge a hair on your little head."

"Yea... I know, Al."

* * *

"Hey, it's _Slutty McSluttertin_! He's even _sluttier_ than yesterday!" The same boy who appeared in chapter three said.

Alastor was usually calm and collected, but something about this kid angered him. He pissed him off, and that was highly remarkable.

"Hiya, Pete." Angel crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his lockers. "Yous like whatcha see, buddy? Ya keep tryna look under my skirt, it seems. Wanna piece of me?" Alastor snickered at Angel's snarky remark.

Hey, the guy deserved to be humiliated! Wouldn't you do the same?

"Fuckin' gross, man. What's your problem?"

The brunet shrugged. "A teenager's hormones are certainly something else. You should never shame a child for being uncontrollable, only make sure they never go overboard with it. That being said, we're off to class."

"Nobody was talkin' to you, _Four Eyes_ ," one of the kids from behind Pete snapped. "He's talking to the _slutty freak_. If you know what's best for you, then leave. Keep talking smack if you wanna... _get smacked_!"

Alastor lost it at the poor vocabulary; he started laughing so hard that tears began to form in his eyes.

Angel chuckled. "'Kay, that was so lame. And, yea, Pete, I guess you can call me a _S.L.U.T._! I'm a _Sweet, Little, Unforgettable, Thing_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just going to paste this YouTube video link here: https://youtu.be/bJ0JE30G2_s


	7. Enemy Confrontation

Ever since that little encounter at school, Alastor had been a major target for Pete's bullying. He didn't give in, of course. However, it was beginning to be annoying having Pete follow him around all day calling him " _Four Eyes_ " and " _Geek_ " and " _Nerd_ ". He was known for his patience, but now it was running out- _and it was running out quick._

Alastor turned to his best friend with a sweet smile. "Angel, would you wait for me by the entrance? Silly me forgot my textbooks in Biology. I'll be fast, I promise."

Angel agreed silently and walked off with a sucker in his mouth, leaving a bothered Alastor. He couldn't leave Angel waiting for long, so he must settle things quickly with Pete.

He swiftly snuck into the Biology room, eyes meeting with Pete's. He chose to ignore his henchmen because they were all just obedient dogs that followed such a cowardly boy.

"Hey, _Freak_." _That's a new one,_ Alastor thought to himself. "You actually showed up, huh? I didn't expect you to be _so_ _brave~_ "

One boy furrowed his eyebrows at his leader. "But Pete, you were the one who said-" a cliche move for Pete to elbow the young fellow in the stomach harshly.

"Shut up, Jackson! Nobody asked you!"

Alastor sighed loudly. "How long will this take? I have places to be and people to meet up with."

"In a rush, are we? What, are you running off because of your little _slut_ out there?" Pete asked, to which Jackson laugh maniacally at. Everyone stared at the tall male in confusion and concern.

_My God, I think he might actually be more insane than I am- and I have been actually diagnosed..._

Alastor ignored everything that was said and moved on to question Pete: "What will it take for you to leave Angel alone? He never did anything to you, so what's your problem? Why are you even doing this?"

"That's none of your goddamn business, _Four Eyes_! It's between me and him, this doesn't include you! You fucked with _me_ , that's why I'm fucking with _you_ back."

"Pete, _listen_ ," Alastor smiled gently. "I think being gay is just fine, but I'm not into guys, and Angel isn't attracted to you. Try hitting on someone more like... _you_?"

Pete cringed. "The _fuck_ did you just say?!"

Alastor laughed as Pete grabbed him by the collar and tugged him close to his face. " _Uh-oh_ , is someone angry? Is it maybe because I found you out?"

"Like fuck you did!" Pete brought his fist up, ready to bring it down with one hard swing, but he didn't even get to bring down his fist half-way before the principal waltzed into the classroom with Angel by his side.

"Mr. Fletch, may I have a word with you and your little... _friends_ in my office?" Principal Abaddon ordered the five bullies out.

Alastor smiled awkwardly in shame for having been caught in a lie. "Sorry, Angel. I was just... trying to come to terms with him. I guess my built-up anger somehow got the best of me and I ended up forgetting what it was I came here to do and might've made things worse..."

"I don't care about that, Al! I was worried so went lookin' for yous, that's when I bumped into _Charlie_." Angel moved to the side, and inview came a young girl with ashy blonde hair. "She was walkin' already with her father and explainin' all the shit she heard from in here."

Alastor nodded slightly. "I'm sorry for lying, Angel-"

"Al, don't. I told ya, I was worried about ya. I'm not angry, just... can we go so that I can explain some things to yas?" Angel sighed, patting Charlie's shoulder. "Thanks for gettin' ya dad and everythin'. If yous hadn't said somethin', I would've gotten here possibly too late and unable to do anythin', ya know?"

Charlie smiled. "Of course, anything for a friend! Just behave yourselves and try to stay away from those kids. They don't have such a good reputation."

"What's going to happen to them?" Alastor asked quietly. "They aren't going to be expelled or suspended are they?"

Charlie hummed and shook her head. "Nope! The worst that could happen is detention since they didn't actually harm your _handsome face_ \- _oh_ , and a call to their parents will be made!" 

Angel cackled. "Watch yourself, _Charlotte_. _What would Vaggie say_?"

"Vaggie is completely fine with me calling someone good looking! It's not like I like him or anything, I am just giving him a compliment!" Charlie groaned. "Speaking of which, I need to hurry and get back to her. I just up and left her alone in the science lab! See you later Angel, _Alastor~_ "

"She's a joyful kid, isn't she? Is she a grade below us?" Alastor raised his eyebrows in surprise. He hasn't seen someone so happy in so long.

Angel nodded, pressing his bodyweight against Alastor's back. "Yea, she's a grade unda us. Whoo, that was mentally, physically, and emotionally drainin'. I need a snack and a nap."

Alastor faught the urge to throw Angel off and into the wall, a crooked smile playing on his lips. "Yes, _of course_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me exactly and hour and a half to write and I am now feeling like Angel. I need some sleep...  
> :)))


	8. The Truth Always Comes Out

Angel sat Alastor down on the playground bench. "I didn't wanna have to tell ya this just yet, but... Pete and I have some kinda... history. The reason I let him talk shit is because I might actually deserve it.".

The brunet stared at the other male in confusion. "Angel, what are you talking about?"

Angel was silent for a moment before breaking it with a sigh. "I might've fucked around with Pete back in fifth grade... but I also fooled around with someone else knowing Pete had feelin's for me. I hurt him pretty bad. He didn't come to school for a whole month. Principal Abaddon had to personally go to his house, drag him out, and drive him to school..."

"Wait, you lost your _virginity_ to _Pete_? Wait, you had _sex_ with _Pete_? _Wait_ \- why _Pete_ , of all people?" Alastor fell into a rabbit hole; he had never been more confused.

Angel chuckled and pinched at Alastor's cheek. "Yous really is the cutest, ain't ya?" He frowned sadly once again. "He wasn't always an asshole. He used to be the kindest and smartest student outta the whole class. Everyone used to look up to him, but once all that shit happened, he became a jackass that didn't give a shit 'bout anyone."

Alastor rubbed his sore cheek as he listened carefully to Angel. He was only joking about Pete being attracted to guys... but it seems as if he was correct once again.

"Did you sincerely like him or just want to experiment?"

Angel smirked, mind going somewhere completely different. "Oh, Al, are yous jealous that I slept with him and notchu? I could always squeeze yous into my schedule, but that would cost ya."

Alastor playfully rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. What, do you actually have clients? Is that this job you _constantly_ talk about?"

Angel's eyes widened in surprise. "You know?"

"Wait, _what_...? Angel, are you seriously a prostitute?"

The taller male smiled nervously. "Heh, surprise...?"

* * *

_I should really learn to stop judging someone like this, because I always seem to be right about them..._

Alastor groaned into his pillow. Just when Alastor finally understood Angel's burden, his life had gotten even more complicated. He wasn't even boggled over the fact he has slept with Pete anymore, he was worried about Angel selling his body to random people on the street, and he wondered if it was done with adults, too- which would be 100× worse.

"Dinner is ready, sweetheart!" Adelaide called from downstairs, but Alastor didn't register her words, he just lied there, thinking.

**What could he possibly say to Angel in order for him to stop?**


	9. A Deal's a Deal

Alastor messed with his rubik's cube as he awaited Angel's arrival. This would be the first time Adelaide was meeting Angel, and it was also the day he was going to have a serious talk with his friend.

He should have prepared a speech. How would he even begin? He had all night because Angel was staying over, but he was so anxious to just get it over with.

" _Heya_ ~" Alastor's head snapped to the boy leaning on the doorframe. "Ya mom let me in. Told me to just meetcha up here. Yous said ya had somethin' to talk about?"

Alastor nodded, deciding to go on ahead and talk to him after dinner. "I forgot for now... I'll remember eventually."

"So... whatcha toyin' with?" Angel asked as he set his things beside the bed.

Alastor looked down at his lap and an eyebrow raised. "Angel, have you never heard of a rubik's cube?"

"I heard Charlie talkin' 'bout it once before, but I'd never actually seen one. What's it for?" Angel reached for the object, and Alastor gladly handed it over.

"It strengthens your brain and forces you to strategize." The brunet smirked. "Although, there is a simple trick to solving it under a minute."

Angel's head perked up. "For reals? Show me!"

"Nope!" Alastor grabbed the rubik's cube back and clutched it to his chest. "You must figure it out on your own; as did I."

Angel huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "No, thanks."

* * *

"So," Adelaide started, setting down plates of food onto the table. "Angel is your name? How long have you lived here?"

Angel smiled down at the food before him and his stomach growled. He hadn't had a home-cooked meal in... well, never. Since day one, he was eating instant ramen and fast food.

"My whole life, pretty much," he answered truthfully. "My very first memory was of me playin' at the playground with my sista."

Adelaide smiled as she sat down in her own seat. "This is a very nice neighborhood. I am sure you and Alastor get along well with the rest of the children."

Alastor hummed as he lightly picked at his greenbeans. "Yeah, _no_. The kids here are selfish brats who only care about picking fights. Angel is the only one I like."

Adelaide smugly smiled, nodding her head. "Okay. I knew something was up when you told me you weren't interested in dating-"

"Adelaide, _please_. I certainly didn't mean it like that. I'm not interested in dating either genders." Alastor sighed, shoving some pasta in his mouth.

Angel laughed, nudging Alastor's leg with his own. "C'mon, _Al_..."

Alastor huffed heavily and ignored the two as he continued to eat.

_They both give me such a headache, yet I love them dearly..._

* * *

Alastor quietly washed as Angel dried the dishes as Adelaide rested up. The silence was comfortable and nice, to which surprised the brunet. If it was always as quiet as this, that would be a miracle from the Lord himself.

However, the Lord didn't seem to like him.

"Hey, Al?" Angel whispered.

Alastor sighed. "Yes, Angel?"

"Whaddya want to tell me?"

The older male set down the now clean dish for Angel to dry off. He didn't answer, and that made Angel nervous.

"Alastor." He flinched at his name being called. "Can't ya tell me?" Angel smiled. He dropped the towel in the sink and nudged Alastor playfully. "Come on, I don't bite. _Not unless you want me to~_ "

Alastor rolled his eyes and couldn't help but grin. "I don't want that, so..." he trailed off. "It's... Angel." Alastor turned to the taller male with a serious expression. "I care deeply for you- _God knows why_ \- and I don't want anything bad happening to you."

Angel furrowed his eyebrows, finding it especially suspicious when Alastor grabbed his shoulders firmly. "What's this 'bout, Al?"

"We need to have a talk about your profession," Alastor watched as Angel's expression altered. "Angel, your job is more dangerous than you think. You can contract diseases, get kidnapped, mugged, beat and tortured, and even murdered."

Angel groaned and backed away from Alastor's touch. "Ya think I don't know that?"

"Then why do you do this?"

"It's an easy cash-grab, 'kay? There ain't any places willin' to take me in. I gotta make money somehow, Al... I can't just rely on people 'round me."

Angel sighed, hands rubbing his face. It was an indication of stress, and that upset Alastor. He didn't mean to stress out his friend, just talk him out of selling his body.

"Angel, don't be angry at me," Alastor closed the gap between them with a hug. "I'm only worried about you."

Angel scoffed and rolled his eyes, but smiled. "I know, and I'm grateful for ya concern... but I can handle myself."

"Let me take care of you, Angel," Alastor pushed. "I promise, I can help you. Move in with us."

Angel's eyes widened. "Al, what? Wait, that's-"

Alastor shook his head, not allowing Angel to finish his sentence. "I'm serious. I don't want you doing this sort of thing. Please, Angel? At least quit."

"Hmm..." Angel hummed, tapping his lips. "Tell ya what, ya give me a kiss, and I'll stop."

Alastor glared. "Seriously?"

"Oh, _baby_ , I've neva been so serious in my entia life." Angel leaned down and puckered his lips, but all he got was a quick peck to the cheek. "Hey! That's not fair!"

The brunet smirked. "You never clarified what type of kiss. Therefore, one on the cheek is in-the-cl-" Alastor jumped back a whole yard as he felt Angel's lips brush against his.

"There!" Angel smiled genuinely. "A deal's a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise to upload a chapter or two today, so here we go!
> 
> I finally finished my Biology yesterday, so I am less stressed about everything! I will have more time to write once I get over my writer's block! I am writing on zero motivation and inspiration. :)))


	10. Anonymous

Alastor scoffed and rolled over to a snoring Angel who had been cuddling him from behind.

"It's one thing to sleep in the same bed as your friend, but an entirely different thing to hug them without their consent." The brunet wiggled out of Angel's hold and snuck out of the room, dragging a small blanket and his pillow along with him.

Once downstairs, he stretched out on the small sofa, hugging his legs to his chest.

"Great; now I am fully awake." Alastor pulled out his phone, checking the notifications. He squinted at a message from an unknown number, and his heart stopped at he read over the words.

_**From Unknown** **:** _   
_**I know what you did. I know all about you. You wont get away with this. You arent okay in the head. Thats obvious.** _

Alastor breathed in deeply as he calmed himself.

_**To Unknown :** _   
_**Apostrophes are a thing. They are not difficult to use.** _

Alastor smirked down at his response, but frowned as there was almost an instant reply.

_**From Unknown:** _   
_**Im coming for you Alastor. I am watching your every move and plotting my revenge. You think you know _____ but you dont. Ill hurt you in ways you would have never imagined.** _

Alastor wiggled around uncomfortably. He looked over the messages, re-reading the texts carefully. Just who was this?

 _**From Unknown:** _  
_**And dont even think about going to** _ _**the** _ _**police. What good would that do you?** _

_**To Unknown:** _   
_**You can try to break me, but I can guarantee you, I am granite.** _

_**From Unknown:** _   
_**Even granite is breakable. You just need the right tools.** _

_**To Unknown:** _   
_**Do you have the right tools or are you all bark and no bite?** _

_**From Unknown:** _   
_**I guess youll have to find out for yourself.** _

_**To Unknown:** _   
_**I guess I will.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀


	11. A Second Home

‍‍‍‍‍"Yous slept on the couch last night?" Angel asked as he shoved fried eggs into his mouth.

Alastor shrugged, sipping at his orange juice. "You wouldn't stop groping me; I had no other choice." Angel choked on his eggs. "Chew your food, Angel."

Angel chugged down his juice. "I was _**not**_ gropin' yous!"

"My violated body says otherwise." The younger male's mouth was left gaped open. "But I forgive you since you are a dear friend."

Adelaide hummed as she entered into the kitchen, her hands busy with tying her hair in a ponytail. "Angel, does your father not care that you stayed on a school night?"

"Nah, he wouldn't care if I stayed here foreva." Angel shrugged, taking another bite of his eggs.

Adelaide worriedly looked over to Alastor, and the brunet nodded. "His dad is quite the... _bastard_."

Angel snickered at the word being used. "Pretty much. He's neva there, and when he is, he doesn't eva wanna see my face. If he does see me, he insults me."

"Well, Angel," Adelaide smiled softly as she rubbed his back. "You are always welcome here. If you ever do not have enough to eat or no warm water, just come on over. Think of this as your second home."

Angel's heart ached at the very words, but he stopped himself from tearing up. "Thanks, Adelaide. That means more than you would think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... if none of you knew, I have seizures. Recently, I got on some new medication to where my seizures can be better controlled. However, the side effects were really screwing with me and my mental health. While I am recovering, I will not be able to write. I will try to here and there, but I also am about to go on a two month-long break from social media because of school. I am trying to graduate as fast as I can, and once I do, I should have plenty of time to write!! If I have time on my break from social media, I will try my best to write a little here and there. Thank you so much for being so patient with me, I really owe you all a ton!


	12. Stalker?

It was a normal-ish day for Alastor and Angel. The bullies had distanced themselves ever since that incident with the principal. It turns out Pete's parents threatened Pete with bootcamp or a correctional school if bullying others continued. Alastor found that news to be pleasing and humorous.

Angel smirked and grabbed out his textbooks from his locker, all the while staring Alastor down. "There's a party at Charlie's tonight. Wanna come with me? Or are yous too lame for even that?"

"Mmm... I'm not too up for any parties. I have studying to worry about if I expect to graduate," Alastor spoke casually as he glared at the text message he had just received. "Angel, my dear... have you given my number out to anyone?"

Angel furrowed his brows whilst thinking. "Nah. Who would I give it to? I don't have any actual friends besides yous. None that I talk to frequently at least. Why? Are ya gettin' strange texts?"

Alastor flinched at Angel's words. "Uh... maybe?"

Angel chuckled and shook his head. "You're an open book, ya know that? Here, gimme that." He reached for the phone and waited for Alastor to entrust it to him.

The brunet was hesitant, worried Angel might make things worse... but he handed his phone over in the end.

"What are you going to do?" Alastor peeked up at the screen and watched as Angel responded to the stranger's message.

_**From Unknown:** _

_**Youll regret what you have done to everyone. Ill get you back harder than what you couldve imagined.** _

_**To Unknown:** _

**ha! you don't scare me!**

Angel laughed for a moment until he realized he had gotten an instant reply.

_**From Unknown** :_

_**Angel. Hello.** _

Angel looked around in a panic, but managed to put on a smile as if he found this whole thing some kind of joke.

_**From Unknown:** _

_**You will not be able to locate me.** **Sorry to disappoint.** _  
_**Give the phone back to your toy.** _

_**To Unknown:** _

_**what do you mean by toy??** _

No response.

"What the hell?" Angel scoffed. "Such an asshole... here," he handed the device back over to the brunet. "If it gets out of hand, call the police."

Alastor stared down at the messages. "I don't believe they are as dangerous as they are trying to seem. The police do not need to be notified."

"That's what everyone thinks before they get abducted by their _stalker_." Angel rolled his eyes, wanting to quickly change the subject. "So... about that party."

Alastor blinked in a daze.

"Did you just say 'stalker'?" He chuckled and waved the younger male off. "Angel, that's preposterous! They are not stalking me."

Angel deadpanned and corrected both Alastor and himself, " _Yet_. I know a creep when I see one, and the guy messagin' ya is a big ol' fat one, 'kay? Nothin' good's comin' from this, Al. Block the bastard and let's go to class already. I'm ready to get my party on tonight, baby! And I don't need yous ruining it for me by getting worked up by that prick."

"Angel, I do not recall ever-"

"Yous' comin' if you know what's best for ya!" Angel locked their arms, dragging Alastor off with a strong tug.

The brunet whined. "No matter how many times I say no, you go against my words... I really never have an option with you, isn't that correct?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive, guys! :D


	13. Author's Note

_I still plan on continuing this series, trust me. I wish I could have at least finished the season before taking a break, but life has gotten in the way. I have not even been able to edit properly. I have so much stress on my shoulders and my motivation is very little._

_I am leaving that so that I am able to finish my schoolwork and graduate. I am also going to have to find a job as soon as this coronavirus thing is over with. I wish I could go into detail about the other complications, but I have very little time. I thank everyone for having patience with me._

_I graduate around December, October if I can pull this off quickly. Until then, I will be on hiatus for several different reasons. Have a nice day._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos, and I hope you enjoyed! Have a wonderful day!
> 
> [Found an error? Comment it down below!]


End file.
